1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven camera in which all the actuations of up-down movements of a retractable strobe, a mirror or mirrors, a shutter, and film winding and film rewinding are performed by motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known motor-driven camera usually has two or more motors as drive sources. This is because it is very difficult to realize a simple mechanism in which all the operations as mentioned above are effectively driven by a single motor. In a known camera having two motors, the film winding and rewinding mechanism, the mirror moving mechanism and the shutter charge mechanism are driven by one of the motors and the retractable strobe is actuated by the other motor. However, in the known camera, one of the motors is used only to actuate the strobe, resulting in an ineffectual use of motor.